


Beneath These Foreign Skies

by mangoesntangoes



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Other, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoesntangoes/pseuds/mangoesntangoes
Summary: "To hide would be the best. And Hugh hated that that sentence rang against his ears. Why out of all things said between them, he could only remember the worst? Simon's face didn't change when he turned to him. He gripped his pike, hard, the white becoming clear against his knuckles. Simon was the only one to deny the role of a hero."
Relationships: Hugh Everhart | Captain Chromium/Simon Westwood | The Dread Warden
Kudos: 6





	Beneath These Foreign Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea bc i was sad and of course you wallow in your sorrows with your comfort band and then this started playing and i was ? Yes? Such a vibe, hope u like <3

_**We are the men of sweat and steel** _

_**We are the men the world denies** _

_**So now we walk abandoned fields** _

_**Beneath these foreign skies** _

Heavy to others, but to Hugh, it was lightweight. Of course it was. He had laughed when everyone had tried to hold it, only to fall over. The pike gave Hugh some kind of confidence. Like a hunger for power.

The Pike of Power, Tamaya would call it. Above in the smoke filled sky, white light radiated form her fists. Sometimes Hugh was jealous. If anything, or anyone rather, was power, it was Tamaya Rae.

Hugh had sometimes wondered if she was stronger than Georgia. Or him, even. And as if to prove his point, she landed to ground with a crack, casuing the ground to shake. Enemies around her stumbled around her, even falling over.

Hugh had resorted to just calling them enemies. He didn't know why...Or when, even. Maybe because it gave him kind of superiority. A hero against his enemies. A light against darkness, Evander would joke.

But it was easier for him to joke. He just did. Hugh never really understood how he could be so laid back (it was almost annoying).

After everything that happened to him, after everything Hugh did to him...and yet, he stayed. He had stated that he had stayed for Simon but Hugh couldn't help but believe it was for something else too. Perhaps for the thrill of the fight?

Light flashed against a building's window as well as a wave of water. That took people with it. Light reflected against it, making it glisten with red and yellow.

The wave crashed against the building. They tried their best to fight against themselves, trying not to drown. It was nearly useless for them to free themselves.

Kasumi, herself, seemingly looked distraught. But the look on her face was actually unreadable. Evander placed a hand on her shoulder. Kasumi was strong. And she showed it. Not like Hugh or Evander did. Not even like Simon or Tamaya or Georgia.

He always thought she would be the one to be behind someone. But no, Lasumi Hasegawa stood for herself. All without a single word. But something she did say about it...

" _Strength is never hidden. Its just different."_

And as different and silent as it was, she was right. They were strong. And they were different.

A knife zipped past them. It was scary, almost. It landed a shadow's chest. It groaned and landed to the floor. And if Hugh wanted to go back to scary...Simon didn't look to any of them, but a scowl was defined on his face. And blood.

Strengths... Simon never did hide his strength. Because that's what it was. He could hide and he put it to good use, he had told him. And he did. Sometimes, Hugh couldn't help but call him the strongest of them all.

With all that went through his head, through his body... He had a strong mind and a strong heart. And he had to hide it. Of course, Hugh poked and prodded, because it wasn't fair he had to. To hide to be strong.

It wasn't fair. Simon was a good soul. He was too good to be forced to hide. Even though he said it would be best for all of them.

_**We're gonna join to the bitter test** _

_**And there's some will break and fall** _

_**Where there's nothing but happiness** _

_**And duty's restless call** _

To hide would be best. And Hugh hated that that sentence rang against his ears. Why out of all things said between them, Hugh can only remember the worst?

Simon's face didn't change when he turned to him. He gripped his pike, hard, the white of his knuckles becoming clear. Simon was the only one to deny the role of a hero

"What would be the point? What would...What could we change?"

Hugh let go a breath... He didn't know he was holding it

"This."

"This?"

"This is what we change." Hugh spoked up. "It's what we're going to change." As he spoke, each and every one of them straightened their backs. Their faces lit up, but not with smiles. With passion and spirit. A fight waiting to be had. Hugh felt his voice give but he kept speaking.

_For the City, For our families, For Georgia, This is our fight_

This was their change. From a worn torn battlefield to a...something. Something other than..this.

_**Meet me at the station** _

_**In the glory of the sun** _

_**Into the arms by the which the world was won** _

Simon had called Hugh overzealous once. Well...more than once. He even called Evander that, amongst other things. But how could they not be? They were so close...He couldn't help but agree. Agree with Simon that he was too excited. How could they not be? 

They have worked so hard for this...was it wrong to be happy for it? Ace Anarchy was going to lose. That simple. 

Sometimes, Hugh couldn't believe it. Sometimes, he didn't want to. They have suffered losses, suffered tears, lives...And what more, the renegades were going to win. They were going to. He knows that they've already won.

_**Wipe away your tears** _

_**And the memories bright and gay** _

_**The laughter of unclouded years** _

_**Will slowly bleed away** _

They've already won. If anyone would be more excited than Hugh...Georgia. Hugh rubbed at his bracelet. She would have celebrated right now, here on this battlefield. She wouldn't have cared. She didn't. Even in death, she could smile.

His eyes ran hot, gripping his wrist. Even in death, she could smile. He saw her face behind his closed eyes. Her voice was distant in the back of his mind but clear

You're gonna win, Hugh. I know you are. We're going to win this.

_**Staring at the stars above** _

_**Underneath these foreign skies** _

_**We never been so happy love** _

_**In all our goddamn lives** _

Even through the shouting and cheers, Hugh focused on the stars above him. He looked up to them. To her. Moonlight shined on Ace Anarchy's helmet. It was cracked, no more that his pike was. Hugh hated looking at it. Even David told him he found it ugly. But to see it in his grasp...

We did it. We really did it.

_**All our lives have been a cruel secret** _

_**All our lives a tender age in bloom** _

Even in a new age, it seemed so simple. They began to rebuild. But even began to rebuild themselves. What was once all ruin and destruction, would be stores, libraries. Hugh could only imagine. At least, the area would become habitable...at the least.

Hugh watched as everyone pitched in some kind of way. They were tired. But they kept going. And Hugh admired them for that. All the people who gave help, who fought, who died. He remembered them. They all did.

"Ah man, you said this would be simple," Evander whined to Hugh, placing his hands on his knees

"Simple," Simon said for him. "Not easy."

_**So i drink this final cup** _

_**And rest this weary head** _

_**And watch the waters rising up** _

_**To wash away the dead** _

Even through Hugh's booming voice, Simon could only think. What was next? Was it really over? It felt like a dream. So much, it was all he could really say. Simon turned his head to the sound of rushing water. A body laid against the sand near a bridge. And a survivor. He shook his head. No, it wasn't over. They may have won but it was not over.

**_And when we rid of this disease_ **

**_And we have won the prize_ **

**_I never will return to these_ **

**_Foreign Skies_ **

Even in his grasp, Hugh couldn't help but cringe every time he looked at it. Bronze with dirt, a single crack against the temple. The battle was won...but it wasn't the last. He set the gear into the box. A chromium box. Hugh gave Anarchy's helmet a last good stare before sealing it.

The battle was won but it wasn't the last


End file.
